Por Cobarde, Invisible
by Justified October
Summary: Rose no quiso darse cuenta y perdió su oportunidad. Fue una cobarde y ahora tiene que pagar las consecuencias:ser invisible. Songfic, Invisible de Taylor Swift. Para el reto "Mi personaje, mi canción" del foro The Ruins.


_She can't see the way your eyes_

_Light up when you smile_

"Nunca te das cuenta de lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes"

Rose conoció a Scorpius gracias a su primo.

Ella ya estaba de mal humor cuando el Sombrero la sorteó a Slytherin, y su disgusto se aumentó al día siguiente cuando su primo gryffindoriano le presentó a su nuevo mejor amigo.

Scorpius Malfoy.

Rose no recordaba haber conocido a un niño que pareciera más borde, antipático y arrogante en toda su vida. Sus ojos grises parecían mirar a todo el mundo por encima del hombro, lo que la irritaba profundamente.

Él parecía pensar lo mismo que ella.

Esa niña tan huraña, la prima de su agradable amigo, fruncía su pecoso rostro demasiado frecuente. Era mandona y en clase levantaba la mano como si la vida le fuera en ello.

Lo que le irritaba profundamente.

Pero por Albus, porque era su amigo y de hecho el único que tenía en todo Hogwarts, por él, aguantó a aquella pelirroja que andaba todo el día disgustada.

Y así es como pasaron sus primeros años en Hogwarts: aguantándose e intentado llevar una relación civilizada.

_She'll never notice how you stop and stare_

_whenever she walks by_

Pero, poco a poco, y ambos dos lo sabían, se empezaron a apreciar.

Y sí, se podrían gritar hasta que se llamara a Hogwarts "La Nueva Casa de Los Gritos" y podrían haber empezado más de una guerra de comidas, podrían haberse hecho cosas inimaginables, gritado cosas muy hirientes y haber conjurado más de una vez el "moco-murciélago", pero ambos tenían claro que su amistad era más importante que todas las discusiones que podrían tener.

Aún así, Rose se daba cuenta de que eso no era solo amistad. Y aunque no quería, _lo sabía._

_And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me_

No, no era normal.

No era normal que cada vez que le pillaba mirándola, se le pusieran las orejas rojas.

Ni tampoco que cada vez que se intentaba convencer de que lo odiaba, le gustara un poco más.

Ni que en clase de pociones, la Armotenia le oliera a libro.

Y a madera.

Y a manzanilla.

Y todos sabían quien adoraba leer, el quidditch y la manzanilla.

Así que Rose se alejó. Se alejó de Scorpius, de sus abrazos, de sus miradas, de sus sonrisas. Fue fría y distante. Lo trató como en los primeros años de Hogwarts.

Y perdieron su amistad. Un día fueron grandes amigos y ahora su relación eran miradas resentidas y trato _demasiado _cordial.

¿Por qué? Porque Rose tuvo miedo. Fue una cobarde

Y lo sabía.

_And I just wanna show you she don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible_

Entonces fue cuando empezó.

Las miradas a escondidas. Los roces y los sonrojos. Los tropiezos "accidentales"

Lily Potter había puesto el ojo en Scorpius. Rose estaba segura de que ahora la Armotenia le olía a libros, a madera y a manzanilla.

Y estaba todavía más segura de que a Scorpius le olía a madera, vainilla y a lirios.

Sobre todo lirios.

_Like shadows in a faded light__  
__Oh, were invisible__  
__I just wanna look in your eyes__  
__And make you realize_

Por eso a Rose no le sorprendió que le anunciaran su noviazgo después del verano del 2022. Lily se lo contó como un secreto, pues ni siquiera su mejor amiga lo sabía. Le dijo que sus hermanos se podrían furiosos, sobre todo James. Además con la ayuda de sus primos, no estaba segura si Scorpius saldría vivo. Pero Lily prometió que no dejaría que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer. Era su vida y podía decidir como vivirla.

Lily se lo contó muy feliz.

Rose fingió alegrarse y le prometió con una falsa sonrisa que la apoyaría en todo momento. Porque sería muy egoísta de su parte decirle lo que ella sentía. Lily se lo merecía.

Ella no era una cobarde.

No era como Rose.

_I just wanna show you she don't even know you  
Baby let me love you, let me want you_

Y Lily pudo. Pudo contárselo a sus hermanos. Pudo enfrentar a sus padres y a su tío Ron.

_-¿Cómo permites que tu hija salga con un Malfoy, Harry?Es inaceptable, yo no se lo permitiría a mi Rosie_.

Lo irónico era que su "Rosie" podría haber hecho lo mismo que Lily. Podría haberse enfrentado a su padre.

Pero no lo hizo.

Se rindió.

Y ahora sabe que no debería de haberlo hecho.

_You just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible_

Ahora Rose es invisible.

Ve cada beso que Scorpius le da a Lily como una puñalada en el corazón que se hunde muy dolorosamente.

Cuando Lily se va, ve la sonrisa que se forma en la cara de Scorpius y como la observa alejarse.

Ve como él le acomoda un mechón de pelo pelirrojo con suma delicadez y aprovecha para acariciarle suavemente la cara.

Como se ilumina el rostro del rubio cada vez que ve a_ su_ pelirroja llegar.

Rose podría haber sido su pelirroja.

Podría haber estado allí, en cada caricia, cada beso, cada sonrisa.

Pero ella era una simple espectadora.

No podía competir contra el carisma y labia de su prima. No podía competir con su valentía.

Lily era luz.

Rose era transparente.

Ya no existía para él. Que si en los pasillos a veces se saludaban, pues sí. Pero no era lo mismo. Nada lo era.

Extrañaba a su amigo. Extrañaba reírse con él, sonreírle naturalmente y hacer los deberes juntos.

Echaba de menos que sus orejas se pusieran rojas cada vez que le pillaba mirándola.

Pero él ya no la miraba.

Ya no.

Era su culpa y lo sabía. Podría haberse arriesgado, pero no lo hizo. Podía haber enfrentado sus padre, pero no lo hizo. Podría haberle agarrado la mano.

Pero no lo hizo.

Y no lo haría.

Jamás.

Eso era lo que más le dolía. Tuvo la oportunidad y la perdió.

Y nunca se lo perdonaría.

_She can't see the way your eyes  
Light up when you smile..._

* * *

**Bueno, la historia es para participar en mi primer reto: Mi personaje, Mi canción; del foro The Ruins.**

**Se que no es especialmente original, pero venía con la idea desde hace tiempo.**

**Dudo que gane, no es lo mejor que escrito, aún así me gusta bastante.**

**Y es mi primer Rose/Scorpius! Yuju!**

**En fin.**

**Si vienen desde el foro y quieren votar, bienvenidos sean**

**Dejen comentarios si ape.**

**Muchas gracias y nos vemos!**

**Bs, **

**Liz Marcia**


End file.
